User blog:Dargoo Faust/Sorin Markov vs Alucard (Castlevania)
The vampire is a classical example of one's fears of getting the unknown in a stranglehold and reaping the benefits of it. After all, the macabre is both a taboo and an attraction, and both apply to the mythical bloodsuckers. Warriors like these are the contrast between dreading the night one becomes trapped in, and cherishing the monster they become. Sorin Markov, the ancient vampire planeswalker and protector of the plane of Innistrad. VS. Alucard, the bastard son of Dracula who vowed to keep his father from ever rising again. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! SEASON 1 EPISODE 7 'Sorin Markov ' Sorin Markov '''is a deadly vampire planeswalker who predates The Mending, and is among the most powerful of his kin in the Magic: the Gathering multiverse. The second vampire to exist on the plane of Innistrad, Sorin's planeswalker spark 'ignited' when the blood ritual his father had formed with the demon Shilgengar was successfully used on him. After the mending, which changed the nature of the planeswalker spark, Sorin lost his near-omnipotent powers. However, he is still a force to be reckoned with. As a master of death and blood magic, he has been observed to single-handedly dispatch five archangels and remove Avacyn from existence, the latter being one of the most powerful beings on Innistrad at the time. He can invade and control the minds of even well-seasoned planeswalkers, and turns his victims into vampiric thralls to fight for him. He has a strong healing factor, recovering from bone-deep slashes into his neck and chest within seconds of receiving them. |-| Signature Sword= '''The Parasite Blade Sorin rarely uses his weapon of choice for its intended melee purpose - save for when he wants to finish his enemies. The Parasite Blade is described as being so wicked of a weapon that it reflects no light, and allows Sorin to channel his already impressive death spells through it. When used as a melee weapon, the sword absorbs vitality from its victims rapidly. As a sword, it is double-edged, and based around a classic medieval longsword, with averages for the time placing it at 100-130 cm. |-| Dark Magic= While nowhere near his capabilities as a pre-Mending 'walker, Sorin is still one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, mainly attributed to his mastery of sangromancy, necromancy, and death magic. On the unprepared grunt, Sorin's magic can disintegrate mortals and the undead within seconds, but it needs both concentration, access to mana, and has trouble with other planeswalkers of his power. Some feats of Sorin's magic include: * Emanating dark smoke from his hands that reduced a group of soldiers into corpses within seconds. * Raising slain warriors as vampiric thralls with enhanced durability and strength, but with reduced intelligence and agility. * Feeling the life forces of living beings around him. * Sorin can manipulate the minds of weaker foes and even certain planeswalkers with enough of his energy. This effect is often short-lasting for foes with strong minds, and negligible on planeswalkers like Nahiri. *Sorin can teleport over small distances in bursts of smoke. Requires concentration. |-| Vampiric Powers= Sorin Markov is arguably the most powerful vampire in the multiverse, and being the second vampire to exist on the plane of Innistrad and a direct product of the ritual between Edgar Markov and the demon Shilgengar makes him a potent enemy. Some abilities Sorin's vampirism give him are: * Feeding - While rarely used by Sorin unless he is particularly peeved, Sorin nearly killed an equally powerful planeswalker, Nahiri, by feeding on her for seconds. * Healing Factor - Sorin has an advanced healing ability enhanced by his life-sapping magic, and was able to heal from wounds inflicted by Archangel Avacyn that were bone-deep within seconds. * Enhanced Strength - Markov was able to easily throw an angel of Avacyn's flight into a marble wall so hard as to break it. * Enhanced Speed - Sorin can move faster than the eye can catch, implying he is around sonic levels. |-| Sorin Markov in Action= Sadly, there are no videos for me to share here, but there are plenty of stories Sorin has fought in. Here are a few particular stories that had significant battles. Campaign of Vengence Sorin's Revelation Notes! * Sorin has no access to thralls, however he will be able to create them from Alucard's summons if he kills them. * This is post-mending Sorin, before the events of Shadows Over Innistrad. * Sorin's magic is called death magic, but he has sucessfully used it on other undead and vampires to the same effect. 'Alucard (Castlevania) ' The dhampir son of the legendary Dracula, and protagonist of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Alucard dreads his dark origins and actively seeks to twart his father's schemes by assisting the Belmonts and other monster hunters. Going as far as to brandish his name as 'Dracula' backwards, Alucard is defined by his mother's influence in teaching him to loathe the dark teachings of his father. His human side led him to see the hardship of them and finally rebel against Dracula. Alucard is a fierce combatant rivaling Dracula in terms of power, and being Dracula's son gives him similar physical traits and abilities. He can move faster than a bullet, and utilizes a vast arsenal of weaponry to enhance his already impressive abilities. He often relies on his shapeshifting and dark magic to take down swarms of enemies. |-| Signature Sword= Alucard Sword While Alucard has brandished innumerable blades during the events of Symphony of the Night and beyond, Alucard's weapon of choice has always been his family heirloom, passed down from his mother. The sword gives Alucard limited teleportation abilities; it lets him near-instantly appear behind his foes for a swift strike before returning to his previous position. As a sword, there is some disagreement between the official art render of it and its in-game appearance, and for reference I'll be using the in-game version of it. It is a single bladed sabre with a slightly curved edge, with averages placing it at 82.55-83.82 centimeters. |-| Dark Magic= In his quest to defeat Dracula, Alucard learned various spells that are both from his connection to Dracula alongside powerful magical artifacts he carries with him. * Hellfire - Alucard can launch fiery magical projectile blasts from his hands in short bursts of three. This, however, consumes mana. * Tetra Spirit - Summons four spirits that surround Alucard an attack any warrior that comes within Melee range. Deals stunning and magical damage. * Soul Steal - One of Alucard's most potent abilities. He draws energy from all fighters within an effective radius, restoring vitality. Often more effective on group fights. *Relic cards - Alucard can summon various creatures such as: an elemental Spear wielding demon, a fireball shooting bat, and a healing fairy. If killed by Sorin, they can be resurrected as thralls. |-| Vampiric Powers= Alucard is one of the most powerful vampires in the Castlevania universe, on par with his father, Dracula. His inherited blood mixed with his mother's human blood gives him a vast array of abilities and immunities. * Enhanced Durability - Alucard can tank hits from the Belmont's Vampire Killer whip, a weapon that normally kills the undead in one strike. * Alucard has a particular resistance to mental attacks from dark creatures, and has a strong power over the undead akin to his father. Speaking of, Alucard was able to break out of illusions made by the aforementioned vampire. * Dark metamorphosis - Alucard can take the shape of a wolf (granting him enhanced speed faster than a bullet) and a bat (granting him flight and sonar senses) or an invulnerable mist. Each transformation lasts a short time, around a dozen seconds. |-| Alucard in Action= Notes! * This is Alucard directly after the events of Symphony of the Night. No reboot nonsense here. 'X-Factors' I'm separating Physicality into Strength, Durability, and Speed as both fighters have extraordinary abilities in each category. I'm also adding healing, as both fighters have access to powerful life-sapping spells and healing factors. Training, Tenacity, and brutality aren't really considered here as both fighters don't have reasonable info on their training, both take their battles deadly seriously, and both show no remorse for any level of brutality to each other (Alucard specifically towards the undead). ''Experiance (Combat) - '' Alucard has experience in hunting vampires equally strong as him, but Sorin's been kicking for much, much longer. Sorin has spent three thousand years fighting the likes of the Eldrazi, other planeswalkers, other vampire clans of Innistrad... the list goes on. Even though Alucard has downed some of the most powerful undead in his universe, Sorin has just spent so much time in combat that he has a large, large advantage here. Alucard has only been in combat for around one fifth of Sorin's longevity. ''Strength -'' Alucard has shown to be able to harm the likes of Dracula in their own pocket-universe, and breaks down walls with ease. Sorin, while capable of such feats with effort, often relies much more on his death magic and sangromancy, leaving his raw power high, but not close enough to Alucard. Should Sorin be on the physical offensive, he will have a hard time. ''Durabilty -'' Much too close to call. Both warriors have shrugged blows from holy weapons (Alucard - the Vampire Killer Whip, and Sorin with Avacyn's Moonsilver Spear). Sorin has emerged unscathed from direct hits from archangels and other planeswalkers with ease, and Alucard has tanked hits from his father, Dracula. Overall, they both show similar feats of Durability. ''Speed - '' Easy edge for Alucard, who, in Wolf form, can run at hypersonic speeds as compared to Sorin's transonic speeds. Both fighters have access to teleportation with Sorin's being more potent, however Alucard will be able to close distances and blitz Sorin even with that in mind. ''Healing - '' Sorin's healing factor is something that shouldn't be ignored. He was able to heal from wounds inflicted from holy weapons in seconds with the healing factor on its own, and this is not even taking into account how strong it is with Sorin's sangromancy in mind. Alucard has a passive healing ability and the deadly Soul Steal, but both wane in comparison to Sorin's specialty. Setting The battle will take place in the Ruins of Markov Manor, as Sorin comes to it to investigate the meaning of the destruction of his castle. He chances upon Alucard, who was sent spiraling into another dimension after a deadly attack from Dracula in his pocket dimension, and is confronted with Sorin upon arrival to the Innistrad universe. Suffice to say the two don't get along with one being a vampire hunter and the other suspecting Alucard of the destruction of Markov Manor. Voting Rules ALUCARD WINS 2-0 Battle TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Blog posts